Choices (Sequel to A New Start)
by Raven's Bard
Summary: The Pack episode. Xander goes hunting for a mate. Placed in the New Start Universe.
1. Choices 1

Title: Choices   
Second in the series. 

Author: Raven's Bard 

E-mail: ravensbard78@yahoo.com 

Disclaimer: Nothing in the Buffyverse belongs to me. Joss owns it all. 

Rating: TV MA (nothing you wouldn't see on the show) 

Spoilers: The Pack, sorta 

Distribution: Just tell me where it's going. 

Summary: The Pack episode. Xander goes hunting for a mate. Placed in the New Start Universe. 

********** 

Time passed quickly for us and we all settled into a routine. Willow and Oz did the computer work. Faith and I trained. And Giles attempted to teach us all proper researching techniques. Course it worked best for Oz and Willow, but then I was just trying to do things wrong. Can't leave Faith alone to muck through the learning. Besides, I figured I could earn bonus points with her if we stuck to annoying the G-man. 

That brings up another point. Since I had some previous experience with Watchers and Slayers, I wondered how the Slayer ended up with her dad for a Watcher. After a couple of weeks I was able to corner Giles and get him to explain. 

*** 

A few weeks previous 

Coming from History, I headed to the library for my free period. I found the library table covered in various tomes and spellbooks with Giles on one end, his nose buried in some dusty old book. I walked up as quietly as possible, and when I was only a few steps away... 

"HEY, G-MAN!" I shouted earning a startled cry and muffled curse as he tumbled to the floor. 

Giles glared up at me from the floor and adjusted his glasses before picking up the book and righted his chair. "I do wish that you wouldn't call me that. And that you refrained from attempting to startle me when I am reading from these books. I may have been preparing some sort of spell and a distraction such as that could have disasterous consequences." 

"Come on, Giles, if you were getting ready for a spell you would have the library closed sign up and have a bunch of mystical whatsits scattered around..." I stopped when I noticed he was still glaring at me. 

"For future reference, you should know that casting a spell does not always require 'mystical whatsits'," he said with a grimace. "Many spells can be cast without physical components merely the caster's willpower." 

"Okay, okay. I get it," I said as I held my hands up in surrender. He sat back down in his chair to get back to his reading and I moved to grab a chair a little ways away. 

"I'll just have to stick to annoying you every other time then," I smirked and sat earning another look. "So where is everyone?" 

Giles sighed and looked up. "Oz and Willow are still in class as you know and Faith I sent home to gather some books that I need." 

"Really?" I queried and then leaned forward. "Look, Giles, I've had a question that I thought I should wait to ask until we could talk alone and before now, there really hasn't been a good time." 

His gaze came back up to me, noticed my serious expression, marked his place, and closed the book he was reading. "Well, how can I help you then, Xander?" 

"It's about Faith." 

Giles looked surprised and uneasy for a moment. "What exactly is your question?" 

"Well I know that your her father and all, so I was wondering..." 

If anything Giles looked even more uncomfortable with the subject. "I think I see where this is going." 

"You do? Well... so?" 

He turned an almost fluorescent shade of red and removed his glasses to clean them. "Um.. well... I'm not.. sure that you really... n..need to be.. d..d..discussing... this s..sort of thing... with me. I mean... i..it might be better... for you to.. speak.. w..w..with Faith." 

"I thought you would rather I talk to you about it?" 

"I..I.. think this... should just be.. um.. j..just between you.. a..and Faith." 

"But you are involved too." 

"WHAT?!?!?" he shouted as he shot from his chair. "I most certainly am not!" 

"Um, hello? She is YOUR daughter, right?" 

"Yes, but..." he started with a confused look on his face. 

"So you would be the person to tell me just how the Slayer ended up with a Watcher for a dad, don't you think?" I pressed. 

Giles let out a breath that he was holding and slumped back to his chair. "Oh, that. Well, I have merely adopted Faith at the Council's request in order to explain her living in my home and the closeness necessary at school. It was all a matter of getting her parents to give up custody of her, which they did with very little urging from the Council." 

"So, she isn't really your daughter then? I had thought that more than a little odd. Thanks for clearing that up, G-man," I said and stood to leave. "That wasn't too bad now was it?" 

"No, it was not," he stated looking more relieved. 

"Then why did you have such a hard time?" I pressed hiding my grin. "You seemed a bit uneasy with something..." 

Giles immediately turned purple as he struggled to breathe. "Aa... uh... it.. I thought... Don't you have to be at class?" 

"No," I relied innocently. 

"A..are you sure? It.. uh.. would not do for you to be late for class," he tried panicked. 

"Nope. Free period remember?" I struggled to hide the grin that was threatening to emerge. "Now what was bothering you, Giles?" 

"I... um.. I.. thought you were asking.. something else." 

"What might that have been?" I asked as innocent as I could manage. 

"That... you and... um.. Faith.. uh.. might be.. taking your.. friendship... further." 

"Further than what?" 

He looked practically poleaxed. "Than.. simple friendship.." 

"Like..." 

He crumbled further and was frantically cleaning his glasses now. "That.. you two might.. become... intimate.. with each other." 

I couldn't hold back at the look on his face and collapsed to the floor with laughter. Needless to say, Giles was less than pleased. 

"You... AAAHHHH.. Out! Get out!" he stood pointing at the doors pointing. "I have had enough of your... antics and pranks." 

And this is how Faith found us when she entered the library. 

Me on the floor laughing so hard tears were streaming down my face and Giles glaring angrily at me while telling me to get away from him before he 'throttles' me. 

Faith took one look at each of us and asked irritatedly, "Okay, what'd I miss?" 

*** 

Faith found the whole incident hilarious once I had stopped laughing long enough to explain it to her. So far I haven't been able to top that little incident, but I haven't found the right opportunity yet. 

Anyways, there is another matter which has popped up recently: Angel. 

Turns out that he is a source of information for Faith. He shows up, warns her of some 'big evil', and then disappears to let us fight it. I don't know what is more annoying: him vanishing without lifting a finger to help or the fact that Faith seems attracted to him. Hold on, dumb question. Getting Faith to go out with me will be a bit harder with the walking hair-gel dispenser. I mean come on, could he possibly use any more of the stuff? One of day soon I need to find out exactly what is up with him. Something about him just doesn't sit right with me. Wills says that is just the jealousy talking. Maybe or maybe not, but I am going to find out who he is and how he gets his information... 

"Whatcha doin', X?" Faith says settling in the chair next to me. 

"Not much. Just thinking about the field trip tomorrow. Gotta love that," I said turning to her with a trademark smile. 

She snorts. "Don't see what's so special about going to some stupid zoo." 

"Faith, Faith, Faith. How can a trip to the zoo not be fun?" I put my arm around the back of her chair and used the other to wave dramatically in front of her. "Picture this: you got the wolves, tigers, fresh air, no classes, no homework..." 

"Well, this trip just keeps looking better and better," she says with a grin. 

"Now you got it," I said as I stood. "Care to join me for some grunting, groaning, and sweating." 

"I would but I don't think 'Dad' would appreciate us using his desk like that. Besides I don't think you're strong enough to handle me." 

"What? You wound me. I'll have you know that I can 'handle' any slayer... just before they break my hands of course." I grinned waggling my eyebrows. 

She let out a bark of laughter and stood. "Come on, Romeo. Let's get started sparring before Giles comes back and sees us lounging about." 

"Fine. Let's get my pounding over with. The sooner it is over, the sooner I'll heal." I groaned. 

"Don't worry I won't mess you up too much. After all, were am I going to find such a willing punching bag?" 

***   



	2. Choices 2

  
********** 

The next day. 

"Escape at last!" 

"Come on Xand, school isn't that bad," Willow said. 

"Yeah, and this is coming from the girl with all the teachers wrapped around her finger. Right, F?" 

"Hafta agree with X, Red. You do seem to have all the oldies eating out of your hand," Faith remarked with a smirk. 

"I do not! Oz, I don't, do I?" 

I let out a bark of laughter, then act like I'm holding an announcer's mike. "Now let's see how the boyfriend deals with the pressure. Will he fold? Or choose to escape? Or will he go for the truth? And if he does, how much grovelling will he have to do to cover his error? Let's see." 

My work earns a laugh from Faith, a glare from Willow, and a... nothing from Oz. Figures. The guy doesn't have an expressive bone in his body. But, seeing that he is basically my only guy friend I decide to help him out and hope he'll do the same for me another time. 

"Oh, look.. African exhibits. Come on." 

*** 

"You dragged us here to see Zebras mating," Faith commented with a risen brow. 

"Actually... no. I really wanted to see the carnivore's section. You know: Lions, cheetahs, and such." 

"Carnivore? Oh, big words Xand. Giles would be proud," Faith replied with a smirk. "I'm gonna head back to the timber wolves we passed by. Anyone else?" 

"Nah, I'm good," I answered. 

"No, I'll keep Xander company," Willow replied. 

Oz looked over the list of animals at the exhibit and turned to Faith. "I'll join you." 

"Cool. Catch you two later then," Faith tossed off before walking away. 

I couldn't help but watch her walk. She reminds me so much of HER in the way she holds herself. That and the eyes. Both of them had eyes that were... 

"Hello? Xander? You ok?" Willow looked at me worriedly. 

"Hmm? No, I'm fine. Let's get moving, shall we?" 

Willow stepped in front of me. "Where do you go when you do that? It doesn't happen that often any more, but I know it isn't just because you like Faith. Though, that probably has something to do with it. You know you can tell us about anything, right?" 

I sighed and dropped my head. "I know Wills. I'm just not ready to talk about it yet, ok. When I am I'll be sure to tell you guys. Deal?" 

"Deal." 

"Then let's... watch some morons pick on that kid. What is it with those guys?" 

"They're obnoxious. Professionally." 

"School bullies?" 

"Yeah." 

"Figures, every school has 'em. So, you start a new school. You get your desks, some blackboards, and some mean kids." 

We start moving closer to intervene, when one of the 'toughs' grabs the student's notepad and takes off with the rest of his cronies, and the kid, trailing behind. 

"Alright, that's it. Wills, you hang back. I'll get his pad back to him," I said before taking off in pursuit of the bullies. It didn't take me long to catch up to them, but they ran into one of the closed exhibits just before I got to them. I followed them in to help reclaim the pad and found them cornering the kid, Lawrance or Lance I think his name was. The biggest one was holding the notebook flipping through it, while the others shoved him around. 

"So what can I expect in return for this? I mean, it looks like all your notes for Bio are in here. Gotta be worth somethin'," the bully prodded. 

"How 'bout you just hand it back to him and we'll call it even," I said from behind them. 

They turned as a group, leaving Lance alone to 'deal' with me. "Harris? What do you mean even? As far as I can tell I haven't gotten a payment for this," the big one, Kyle I think, snorted. 

"Yes, even. You owe him the book and since I'm in a good mood I'll forget what you owe me for bothering to come over here." 

"You wish, Harris. I think maybe you should get out of here before I toss you out. Lance here will be out when he pays up for this." 

Lance had evidently mustered enough courage to move closer and when Kyle held out the notepad, he grabbed it and ran for the exit. Kyle and the others looked lost for a moment so I went to block the exit and give Lance a good head start on them. Of course that left me alone with the goon squad, but after facing vampires, monsters, and other assorted demons, high school bullies just weren't as terrifying as they used to be. Go fig. 

The other guy of the group pushed me to the center of the room and the others surrounded me. No prob, I wanted to go there anyway. More room to kick their butts. There was only one problem with that plan: the instant everyone entered the center of the room, all their eyes began to glow yellow. I would have been worried if not for the fact that I felt different about them. 

Connected to them. 

And I liked it. 

How could I not? I felt stronger than before. Faster. My senses went on overdrive. Taste, smell, sight, hearing. Everything was heightened. It was like I had been going through life in black and white then suddenly everything was in high definition color. It is the only way I can describe it. My senses filled in gaps that I didn't know had been there before. I could detect scents from everyone who had passed through here recently and could tell exactly who was who. I could hear people talking hundreds of feet away. The low level lighting of the room was suddenly day. 

I was exstatic. 

I felt like laughing, and so I did. 

And My pack joined in. Our high pitched laughs echoing through the room. 

*** 

"What's up Xand? You alright?" Willow asks as we head out of the exhibit. I send the rest of them on ahead. Time to deal with the mouse. Ugh, the weak should be culled from the herd and you don't get much weaker than her. 

"I'm fine. Let's go find Faith," I said trying to keep from sneering at her. 

"They didn't try anything?" 

"You might say that we... reached an agreement," I replied with a smirk. 

*** 

The trip home was irritating. Willow was pestering me with questions and Faith sat further up on the bus. Oz, at least, wasn't bothering me. I ignored Willow and concentrated on more important matters: the Pack. 

My pack was clustered near the back of the bus, and I could feel their presence at the back of my mind. If I concentrated, I could almost hear their thoughts. I figured with a little practice I could block or read them whenever I chose. I also noticed they could hear mine. A simple thought and all their eyes were on me, waiting for instructions. 

Kyle was the only one trying to resist my will. But that's ok. Toss him around a few times and he'll learn. 

If not... well I can deal with him in other ways too. 

After all, there can only be one alpha in a pack. 

***   



	3. Choices 3

  
********** 

Once we got back to the school, I passed off an excuse to the slayer gang and headed off on my own. I knew the rest of the pack would follow soon enough. I made my way through the halls relishing in the scents of some and hating others. Nothing like someone drenching themselves in perfume or cologne to irritate the nose. I used to enjoy it when a girl wore perfume, but now... I'd rather they went like Faith. 

No perfume. No real makeup. Nothing. 

And the best part is her scent isn't covered then. Jasmine with just a touch of cinnamon and underneath something that is uniquely hers. I don't think I'll ever tire of that. 

As I went through the halls, I passed a small group and my senses suddenly went crazy. Something, or someone, in that group wasn't normal. I 'felt' something like one of my pack, but not. Almost like they had just a touch of the beast within me. I turned to follow them to find out what was up when I spotted the Kyle and the others headed towards me. I decided to worry about it later, memorized their scents, and turned towards my original destination: the gym. 

This was the only period that the gym was always empty. I should know since I sometimes skipped algebra to come here. Luckily the gym was empty as usual when we entered. I waited for the doors to close before I turned to them. 

Kyle was in front of the others. They could tell that they weren't involved so they held back and waited. Kyle, however, wasn't so smart and walked towards me. 

Kyle sneered at me before he spoke, "I don't recall anyone appointing you leader, Harris. So back down, I'm the leader here." 

I stared quietly for a moment, then a wide grin spread across my face as I began to giggle. "You? You aren't strong enough to hold the pack. I know it. They know it. And you know it. But if you want me to prove it..." I shrugged before my right hand shot out at his neck. Lifting him was easy with my newfound strength. 

So was tossing him to the ground. 

I watched him skid along the smooth floor before he stopped about fifteen feet away. Kyle slowly got up, shooting glares at me along the way. 

"Had enough?" I smirked hoping for more. 

Kyle growled and charged. I side-stepped his lunge and grabbed his collar. One quick jerk and he was on the floor again. I walked over, reached down, and hauled him up again. He was still stunned from the throw so didn't react until I punched him in the stomach and he collapsed groaning. I stepped back and the others gathered behind me. 

"See, the pack is mine. Accept it." 

Kyle looked up at me with a mixture of hate, respect, and fear. I held his gaze until he looked away and nodded. "You lead, Harr... Xander." 

"I knew you'd come around. Let's go, I heard we have a new mascot that I want to see," I said with a grin as we walked out. 

*** 

Turns out our new mascot was a little pig named Herbert that Principal Flutie had picked out. Too bad it just happened to be around lunchtime and I was getting hungry. Looks like pork is on the menu for today. It took a little work, but with Heidi distracting Flutie we were able to make off with the little porker. Heidi rejoined us after we had started and we made short work of him. He wasn't very filling though so we headed back out to look for something else to munch on. 

Fifteen minutes later, I was wishing Flutie had gotten us more than one. I was just about to 'bite-the-bullet' so to speak and head to the cafeteria to see what they had in the kitchen when Faith showed up wanting to talk. Who am I to disappoint my chosen mate? Besides, now would be a good time to take her as mine. I sent the others on and turned back to Faith. They knew I wanted her and left us alone. She lead me inside an empty classroom. 

The door had barely shut when she turned to me angrily. "What in the hell do you think you are doing, Xand?" 

"What?" I replied with a smirk. Wow, she looks even better angry, I thought. 

"What's up with you? And what happened with the pig? Tell me you didn't have anything to do with that," Faith asked looking me over. 

I smiled wide and moved closer, ignoring her question. Her scent flared and I noticed her anger subsiding being replaced by confusion and a little fear. Fear smells great, I thought. I'll have to get more from someone else. A little fear is good, but I don't want my mate to be terrified of me. I want a mate as strong as me. A slayer easily fits the bill. 

"Time for you to realize what I've known since I got here," I said holding my hand up to her face. 

"That being?" she said as she pushed my hand away. 

I walked closer, backing her against the wall. "We belong together. Think about it. With me and mine behind you, we could clear out this town. No vampire would be a match for us. We'd destroy anything in our way. And we'd be together." 

"This isn't you Xander, and if I have to I will knock some sense into you," she replied shoving me back. 

"Feel free. Best way to take a mate is to conquer her. If you want to be taken by force, who am I to argue?" I remarked with a smirk and charged. 

Faith ducked my right cross and countered with an upper cut that I dodged. Kick, block, punch, dodge. Back and forth we went, neither having an advantage. Faith seemed really surprised that I was able to keep up with her blows now. I couldn't help but giggle at her expression. That might have been the reason why I missed a block and ended up slammed against the wall from a fist to the face. I got up quickly and saw her take off out of the classroom. 

How dare she!? The fight wasn't finished yet and wouldn't until one of us was beaten. I took off after her, but stopped short once I got out of the door. 

There it was again. The same presence I felt earlier. And this time I knew exactly where it was coming from. A girl from the group I passed was walking by to class. I could sense her 'specialness' and a new thought entered my mind. If Faith was going to refuse becoming my mate then this girl would do nicely. And if what I was sensing was true then she might be a better mate than even a slayer. 

I trailed behind her thinking of how to take her, how her hidden potential could be brought out. Yes, she would do nicely. I thought for a moment before remembering her name. A wide grin spread across my face as I followed her. 

Time to find your destiny, Buffy. 

***   



	4. Choices 4

  
********** 

I trailed far behind Buffy through the empty halls and watched as she went into a classroom. Too bad, I'll catch her after school. Only one more class to go anyways. I might give Faith another shot in the meantime or at least see what the gang is up to. Can't have them getting in my way. 

I headed outside to look through the windows of the library. I let out a bark of laughter when I realized that would be the best place to spy on the gang since they never look there for eavesdroppers. Sloppy. I should have noticed this way before now. 

Suddenly, I felt the pack calling me, imploring me for instructions. I noticed their eagerness at something. I sent back a tendril of thought wanting more information.   
Seems Principal Flutie was a bit irritated at our choice of afternoon snack and wanted to reprimand us. Idiot. Not our fault he picked lunch meat for a mascot. Your choice, I thought to them, deal with him as you like. I could feel their reply to that from their emotions. 

Excitement. 

And hunger. 

Oh well, never liked him much anyway, I thought as I headed towards the library. 

*** 

"Giles, Xander has gone nuts!" I heard Faith shout from my position near the library windows. "We have to fix him before he does something worse than just eating a pig and trying to mate with me." 

"Mate? He didn't... um.. try..." Giles said flustered. 

"Try, yes. Succeed, no. But that's not all, he told me he was going to 'conquer me' in order to take me as a mate. Then he went ahead an' attacked me! He matched me blow for blow," I heard her snort, "Heck, I barely managed to get away from him. With all of the training he does and this new change, I don't think I can beat him." 

"Maybe you don't have to," Willow said. 

"What do you mean?" Giles asked. 

"Well, this all started just today, right? In fact, he was acting a bit off since the bus ride from the zoo. If you include the fact that he mentioned wanting to.. uh.. 'mate' with Faith, then maybe he was changed into some sort of animal, like a werewolf," she concluded. 

"Hmm, maybe. Or perhaps it wasn't a change, but a possession..." I listened close and heard Giles walking closer to the stacks before turning back to the tables. "Yes, here it is... 'Shamans from many primitive tribes have been known to use magic to call spirits of animals into their bodies, giving them their strengths and abilities. However, there was a side effect to using this power. Those possessed by the animal spirits would act according to the animal's nature, so the shamans had to chose their animal wisely or else risk doing harm to those closest to them.' Oh, dear." 

"So, how do we get this thing out of him. The way he is now he could easily hurt someone," Faith remarked. 

Giles replied, "Of course, well i..if we can find where he was possessed a..and by what then we stand a better chance of reversing this." 

"Well I didn't see anything weird at the zoo and I was with him the whole time," Willow commented and then brightened. "Except when he went off into the hyena house! And Kyle and the others were in there too!" 

"Back to the zoo then. Willow, you and Oz try to find something on how to reverse the possession. Almost all of my books concerning this are here. Faith, you come with me. It might be best to keep you away from Xander right now. If he is as strong as you say, we should keep you away from him until absolutely necessary," Giles ordered. 

"But what if he comes for Willow and Oz?" Faith remarked. 

"So far he has left them alone, a..and he should continue to do so unless you are here to.. um.. entice him," Giles replied back. It was a few moments before I heard Faith walk out the door. I heard Giles follow her after one last comment. "We should be back soon. And if Xander does come here... hide." 

I smirked as I held back my laughter. G-man might have been right about me not coming for them unless Faith was there. I wouldn't. 

At least, not until I had heard that. Now I just had to do at least a little something to prove him wrong. I glanced down at my watch. I had a little time before Buffy's class was out. 

Time to play. 

***   



	5. Choices 5

  
********** 

"Hello, guys! What's up?" I said as I shoved the library doors open. Willow let out a startled "eep" and ran behind a standing Oz. I smirked at the scent of fear rising off both of them. 

"Uh.. nothing," Willow said peering over Oz's shoulder. "Now that you know you can go do.. whatever." 

"Now why would I want to miss out on visiting my buds," I remarked as I moved closer. They both backpedalled trying to put the library table between us. I slowed to let them. No need for me to be close to do this anyways. 

"Xander, man, you don't want to do anything rash, right?" Oz pleaded. 

"You don't really want to hurt us. We're your friends," Willow continued. 

I stopped and a thoughtful expression spread across my face. Looking down, I replied, "You're right." 

Both of them let out sighs of relief and started to move towards me. 

Without warning, I grabbed the nearest chair and hurled it at them. The oak chair clipped Oz before breaking through the railing on the upper level of the library and slamming into a bookcase nearly toppling it. I watched them go tumbling to the floor. Both of them were cowering in fear as I rounded the table and closed on them... 

BBRRIIINNGGG. 

I looked up thoughtfully before turning back to the two rabbits on the floor. "School's out. Time for me to get going. I got an appointment to keep after all. Don't get in my way and we won't have a repeat of this little incident, got it?" 

I turned and headed towards the exit, my high pitched laughter following me out. 

*** 

It didn't take me long to find Buffy's scent and track her down. I followed along quite a ways behind to keep her from getting spooked. Didn't need her running at first sight of me. Not if I wanted to really find out what was up with that presence I felt within her at any rate. 

Buffy quickly made her way to a fairly plain two story house. I watched as she went in and contemplated taking her now or waiting a while. The decision was taken away from me when a car pulled into the drive. 

Damn, her mom's home, I thought. No way I'm gonna be able to get her outta there without a lot of trouble. I started to move closer to get a better view when I felt my pack coming. I moved behind an unoccupied house and waited for them to catch up. 

Kyle was the first to appear with the others close behind. "What's up, Xander? Didn't get your girl?" 

He looked a bit too smug and I figured now might be a good time to remind him who was boss. "Haven't decided if she's the right one yet. Besides, I got another possibility." 

"Really?" He said smirking. "Can't keep a girl? What kind of a leader...." 

The rest of Kyle's response was cut off by my fist as I sent him sprawling. I rushed forward and yanked him upright before delivering a spin kick to his side. Kyle collapsed on the ground once more. 

"Don't push me again Kyle," I growled. "I can still reconsider my decision to let you live." 

I waited a bit then sent Rhonda over to help him up as I turned to Tor and Heidi. "Tor, I want you to take everyone back to the school. You'll be in charge until I get back, got it?" I remarked with a glare at Kyle. Everyone nodded. "Good. I need you to keep Faith distracted when she gets back. But DON'T hurt her. I'll tear every one of you apart if you do. I'll deal with her later on tonight. Now go." 

I turned back to Buffy's house as they loped off. The only thoughts on my mind now were how to catch her attention. 

*** 

It was nearly dark when I felt it. A tearing, ripping sensation that left me confused. What had happened? What caused it? Who had caused it? Why do I feel so empty? 

And then it hit me. 

They were gone. 

My pack... gone. 

Torn away from me. 

But how? So many questions entered my mind: Did Faith and the slayer gang have anything to do with it? And if they did, did they remove the spirits from the others, or do something else? Wouldn't they have needed all of us for that? More and more questions ran through my head. Painfilled and empty, I collapsed to the ground with my head held in my hands. 

I knew then that the others were gone, but I was left unchanged. The hyena spirit was still within me. I needed to find out what had happened to my pack. 

The door to the Summers house chose now to open and out came Buffy obviously dressed up for a night out. I had to decide now on what to do about the others and Buffy. 

Buffy or the Pack. 

Damn it!, my mind shouted. 

I let out a deep breath and then it hit me. Buffy. 

I can get her help in putting my pack back together. Whatever she is, if I can get her to open up that potential then I'll have the backup that I'll need to get the pack back together. 

I let out a short bark of laughter before chasing off after Buffy. 

*** 

I followed Buffy to the Bronze where she met up with the rest of the harpies she usually hangs around. Once they went inside, I turned and took off for home. If I wanted to catch her attention, I needed to wear something other than a t-shirt and jeans. 

It took me less than a minute to run to my house and I revelled in the fact that I wasn't even breathing hard. Taking the stairs four at a time, I went straight to my room to change. I quickly grabbed a pair of black pants, a blue silk shirt, and my new leather jacket that I had gotten for just such an occasion. It was a bit longer than my other one and not worn out either. Still had the same amount of pockets as the other one so I grabbed a few stakes and a cross for Buffy. 

I also reached up on the top shelf for a box that I had stored there. Inside was a wickedly curved daggar with ornate etching on the blade and hilt. It had been something I had gotten from my time in LA. This I placed in a special back sheath I ordered a few months back. 

A quick run to the bathroom to make sure my hair wasn't a total mess and I was out the door headed back to the Bronze. On the way there, I wondered about what Faith was up to. I hoped I didn't run into her until I was ready. After all, I still wanted her. 

Then an idea sprouted in my mind. Why did I have to have the same pack? It might be better to chose others to join my pack. Kyle was always troublesome and Rhonda was his chosen mate. While Tor and Heidi were good at following orders they weren't anything special. Why not start again? I had just the people to start a new pack too. 

Faith. Oz. Willow. Giles. 

A wide grin spread across my face as I thought of the possibilities. Yes, the slayer gang would be the best choice to start my new pack. Laughter erupted from my throat as I ran through the deepening night. 

***   
  



	6. Choices 6

  
********** 

I watched Buffy dance with yet another brain-dead moron, the fifth so far tonight. I still hadn't quite decided on the proper approach to her yet. Then I got just the break I needed when the song was over and the song ended. I headed to the dance floor to ask for a dance when the guy she had been dancing with started leading her to the back. I followed quickly through the crowd as they went through the doorway. 

By now I was close enough to catch their scents. 

Buffy's: Her perfume, rosemary and her underlying scent that I knew as well as Faith's. 

And His: Cologne and under that blood and death. 

I grinned. This might work out perfectly. People tend to be a bit disoriented after a vampire attack. That and grateful to their rescuer, too. I followed them out the back as he led her down the alleyway. I could smell her confusion with a stirring of fear when he guided her farther back into the alleyway. Stalking behind them and shifting from shadow to shadow, I kept close to interupt when he revealed himself. 

"Why are we going back here? I thought you were going to walk me home?" Buffy's frightened voice rang out. Now I felt the first stirrings of the beast within her stirring. 

"Of course, I am," he replied while looking around. I crouched down behind one of the trash bins nearby. "My home." 

"No, let me go. I'll scream," she cried out. 

"Go ahead. I like it when they scream," came his reply. 

I heard her shocked gasp and stood. The vamp was in his game face backing her into the wall. She was frantically searching her purse for something. 

"Enough," I called out as I stepped from the shadows. "Let her go." 

"Oh, good. More food," he sneered as he shoved Buffy against the wall. 

I growled and charged. His fist tried to meet me when I got there, but I dodged to the outside. A strike to the side of his neck, a knee to the gut, and then a powerful haymaker uppercut sent him flying. I drew one of my stakes as I walked to where he lay stunned. A quick glance at Buffy from the corner of my eye told me she was watching when I plunged the stake down. 

Buffy seemed surprised but not overwhelmingly. Maybe she isn't as clueless as those she hangs with. Good, I can use that. 

I walked over to her. "You alright?" 

I could smell her curiosity as well as her dissipating fear when she muttered, "Fine." Her Beast was also dormant again. Damn. 

"Come on, let's get outta here," I said motioning to the entranceway of the alley with my arm. 

She nodded and meekly followed me down the alleyway. Once out I looked down at her. I have to do this just right or I'll lose her. I need her trusting, so I can get what I need from her. So... 

"Which way to your house?" I asked knowing the answer. 

She gestured in the general direction of her house and I walked with her matching her pace. Slowly, I could see and smell the changes in her manner as we walked. Buffy regained her confidence and strength, but kept her curiosity as she was making side glances at me. Each time she seemed ready to ask a question but unwilling to take it further. 

"Ask me whatever you like. I don't mind," I said looking at her face. 

"Um... yeah, sure. Ahh.. that... that was a vampire, right?" 

I gently smiled at her, well, gently for me anyway. "Yeah, you should be careful who you go off with around here." Like me. 

"Thank you, I mean.. you know... for saving me." 

"I was glad to help," I replied before remembering something. I searched my pockets for a moment. "Here," I said pulling out the extra cross I had grabbed for her. It was a simple silver cross on a chain. "This should help next time." 

"It's beautiful. Thank you," she said as she put it on. 

"Glad you like it," I said. A couple more hooks and she'll be mine. "So where are we going? We should...." I trail off when a scent catches my attention. Looking around for the source, I spot a group of figures coming out of the shadows. The one in the lead caught my attention though when they spoke. 

"Find someone new to play with, Xander?" 

"Always looking for a new playmate. I see you brought yours too, Darla," I sneered at her. This could be a good thing, I thought. If Buffy's Beast reacts to danger, what better way to bring it out than in a good, old-fashioned brawl. 

"I told you before I would make you pay for burning me. I just had to wait for the right moment." 

I smirked wider at that thought. "Well, what are you waiting for," I remarked pulling out a pair of stakes. One I handed to Buffy. "Aim for the heart. Use the cross to keep them back." No sense leaving her unprepared. I wanted her threatened, not dead. 

Without another warning five attacked me and the other two attacked Buffy. Her scream announced the start of the fight as I grabbed another stake and charged my group, tackling the three in the middle. Two swift strikes later, I was rolling away from the remaining dazed vamp. The other two were surprised I moved so quickly and were unprepared when I jumped up and staked the right one. His partner's dusting brought him out of his stupor and he charged. A front snap kick to the jaw stunned him and a stake finished him. My last deadhead was just getting up, right in time to recieve a stake to the heart. 

My group down I had a chance to look over at Buffy to see how she was doing. She surprisingly had one already dusted and was holding the other back with the cross looking for an opening to stake him. I was going to help her when I felt her Beast raging closer to the surface. I was going to settle back and watch when I caught Darla coming from the corner of my eye. Turning, I saw her surprised expresion as I stalked towards her. 

"Aren't you going to save your girl?" she asked wide-eyed. 

"She can hold her own long enough for me to finish you," I said. Darla was a threat to my future pack. One that I could deal with now. "Time to die rabbit," I growled out knowing my eyes were flashing yellow. 

Darla's eyes widened further at the glow and I pounced. She cried out as I slammed her down on the ground and proceeded to pound on her. I struck her several times before I slammed my stake into her heart. Her shocked expression she wore as she dusted was extremely satisfying. 

I got up and turned to help Buffy, but saw her running full out down the street to her house. Damn it. I got ready to chase after her when I felt a sharp sting on my backside. I grasped at the offending stinger and found a dart. A tranquilizer dart. Growling, I turned to find Faith and the others coming out of the nearby trees. I spotted Giles carrying the tranq gun. 

Growling as I charged, I headed right for Giles planning on taking him with me if I was going down. I nearly made it when Faith tackled me, pushing me away from my target. I threw her off snarling, but felt another sting in my chest before I could attack her. Tossing the dart away, I turned my attention back to my original target. I felt the effects of the darts beginning to get through as I got back up on my feet for one last try. 

I never made it. Faith's kick sent me tumbling. I struggled to get up once more but felt another dart strike and darkness began to collapse in on me. 

This just isn't my night, I thought as oblivion welcomed me. 

*** 

Muffled voices greeted me as I swam from the depths of unconciousness. My head and side made themselves known quickly with a lot of pain. This, more than anything, jolted me awake. I found myself in the library on the floor when I finally opened my eyes. 

"Who decided it was okay to use me as a crash test dummy," I groaned grasping my head. 

"Are you alright? You're you, right?" Willow asked from my side. 

I looked over at her strangely. "What kind of question is that? Of course I'm me. Who else would I be?" 

"You were possessed by a hyena spirit. But we were able to find a way to remove it," Giles stated from behind Faith. 

"Err, okay. I didn't.. do.. anything, did I?" I asked. 

They all glanced at each other. 

"Nope." 

"Not really." 

"No." 

"You did nothing worth mentioning." 

I slowly nodded. "Okaaay, I'll take your word for it. What time is it then?" 

"It is Saturday. Three o'clock in the afternoon to be precise," Giles informed me. 

"I missed a whole day?" I asked. 

He nodded. "Yes, now it is time to get you home before your parents begin to worry." 

Fat chance there, I thought as he helped me up. We said goodbye to the others and went out to his car. Giles helped me in and we drove off to my house. We drove in silence for a while leaving me with my thoughts of what to do now. 

Giles voice brought me back to reality. "I don't recall reading anything about memory loss for this kind of thing," he paused awaiting my reaction. I couldn't answer so he continued, "You remember everything, don't you?" 

"Yes," I quietly answered. "You won't tell the others?" 

Giles looked at the road for a moment. "No. Your secret dies with me. I do want to know if you.. uh.. attacked... Prin...." 

"No," I replied cutting him off. "I was elsewhere. There is something I think you should know though. There is a girl named Buffy Summers......" 

*** 

There, early. So how'd I do? Liked it, loved it, hated it, are now tracking me down to beat me senseless for writing it? Feedback please. 

Up next: A Slayer's Fate 


End file.
